


Cravings

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-07
Updated: 2005-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open On Sunday community</a>. Prompt was addictions.</p></blockquote>





	Cravings

Even all the way upstairs, he could smell them. He balled his hands into fists, praying to an uncaring universe for moral strength. Instead he thought of how it felt when his teeth sunk deep into golden flesh, the overwhelming rush as that exquisitely sinful sweetness filled his mouth. Weak, all he'd ever been was weak but he could no longer resist as he crept down the stairs, a silent predator.

Willow was already in the kitchen, arms crossed over her chest, a disapproving look in her eyes. "Xander, I think five Twinkies in one day is more than enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open On Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was addictions.


End file.
